


О тёмных океанах и ночных поездках

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: Никогда бы раньше Суга не подумал, что можно настолько, до убивающей тоски, нуждаться в ком-то.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	О тёмных океанах и ночных поездках

**Author's Note:**

> Специально для #daisugaweek.  
> День 7: океан.

\- Поехали к океану.

Голос Коуши рушит молчаливую тишину, ложась поверх ненавязчивой музыки и размеренного гула чужих разговоров. В небольшом кафе приятно пахнет свежей выпечкой и дешёвым кофе, расслабляя и так сонное сознание. За окном вечер медленно опускается на город, пока ещё незаметно и только стрелками на часах, но уже будто чувствуется острая нехватка драгоценных минут, утекающих песком между бледных пальцев. Летом вечера особенно приятнее: светлее, дольше, завораживающе - и было бы лучше, если бы этот никогда не заканчивался: слишком уж редкими стали их встречи. Никогда бы раньше Суга не подумал, что можно настолько, до убивающей тоски, нуждаться в ком-то.

\- Прямо сейчас?

Колёса автомобиля тихо шуршат по асфальту, унося их из душного, пыльного города несколькими десятками километров. Даичи выглядит по-смешному серьёзно и сосредоточенно, почему-то очень привычно, потирая глаза на очередном светофоре, и Суга невольно заглядывается, путаясь в знакомых очертаниях. Из динамиков мягко льётся непримечательная мелодия, за ней другая и ещё несколько, пока мотор машины не глохнет, позволяя отчётливо услышать шум волн, неспешно лижущих песчаный берег, и крики чаек. Морской воздух солью оседает в лёгких, и Коуши спешит покинуть тесную машину навстречу прохладному бризу и только начавшему клониться солнцу.

\- Красиво, - Даичи хлопает дверью и садится на песок, босыми ногами касаясь кромки ещё не остывшей воды.

И хочется сказать, что на самом деле это он, Даичи, красивый, но Суга лишь опускается рядом, наблюдая за дальним одиноким кораблём и розовеющим небом, и молчит. Именно тем молчанием, которого им так не хватало, от которого на душе легко, которое обволакивает ватным облаком спокойствия, которое оставляет их наедине друг с другом и всем миром под крики чаек и плеск воды.

Остывший песок приятно холодит разгорячённые пальцы, позволяя им погрузиться полностью, слабый ветер ворошит волосы, полностью освобождая тяжёлую свинцовую голову от всех мыслей. Здесь нет ни института, ни сессий, ни тесной комнаты. Нет стен, нет расстояний, нет места в лёгких и пустоты в сердце. Есть только они и тёмная глубина неизведанного океана, исчерченная белыми волнами морской пены и светлыми мечтами, впервые за месяц. Одновременно хочется говорить обо всех мелочах, смеясь без остановки, и продолжить эту тягучую тишину, пока солнце не даст зелёный отблеск последнего луча и ещё дольше. Приблизительно вечность. И они разговаривают: о собаке, что Даичи видел сегодня утром, об облаках, о летучих рыбах. Обо всём и ни о чём сразу. И они молчат, той особой тишиной, в перерывах, давая раскрасневшимся щекам и болящим от улыбок скулам тот долгожданный отдых.

Но небо медленно и неумолимо чернеет, проявляя миллионы звёзд и галактик, словно созвездия планктона в толще океанов, и заставляет погрузиться в остывшую тьму, освещённую лишь полукругом давно поднявшейся луны. Слишком неожиданный хлопок двери будто отрезает от нескольких последних часов, и атмосфера в салоне автомобиля уже не та, что прежде: давит режущей музыкой и обидной недосказанностью. Странной и абсолютно необъяснимой. Дорога кажется нескончаемой и в то же время недопустимо короткой, словно они едут по замкнутому кругу совсем рядом от места назначения, стоит только вытянуть руку. Не хочется. Ночь уже плотно закрепилась в мыслях, сглаживая каждый угол дневных несовершенств, выставляя свои собственные напоказ. Узкие, опасно знакомые улочки проплывали мимо, отражаясь своими тусклыми фонарями в чужих, слишком красивых и родных глазах негасимыми искрами.

\- Ну... До встречи? - голос Даичи, кажется, немного надрывно дёргается. Кажется ли? Он устало улыбается, и у Суги внутри снова всё обрывается, кричит, что нельзя оставлять всё вот так. Но он лишь улыбается в ответ, задерживая взгляд на чужих губах непозволительно надолго.

\- Ага, приезжай, как соскучишься, - слишком беззаботно для того, кто успокаивает скребущих душу кошек ценой кожи на руках.

Холодный ветер пронизывает кости, а скрывшаяся за поворотом машина - сердце, и Суга спешит укрыться за входной дверью, находя в себе силы только лишь для того, чтобы дойти до крохотной и неожиданно пустой кухни, слушая стрекот цикад за открытым окном. Свист закипевшего чайника, звон посуды, звонок в дверь - все звуки, кажется, затихают, и Коуши будто замирает в безвоздушном пространстве. Перед глазами всё ещё чётко стоит чужой образ, выученный до мельчайшей детали, усиливая чувство страшного одиночества. Звонок повторяется более настойчиво и протяжнее, пробиваясь сквозь сонную и пустую оболочку. Суга вздрагивает от неожиданности, и мир вокруг него словно снова оживает вместе со всеми звуками. Стрекот за окном становится непривычно громким, а свист чайника - оглушающим. Коуши тушит огонь и слишком долго возится с неподдающимся замком трясущимися от волнения пальцами. На пороге стоит Даичи, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, с самой любимой улыбкой на лице, излучая летнее тепло с запахами моря, песка и дорожной пыли.

\- Я соскучился.


End file.
